


Art for Chapter 58

by charlietian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietian/pseuds/charlietian
Summary: draw this for ali_aliska's Winter's End.





	Art for Chapter 58

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307321) by [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/pseuds/ali_aliska). 



I draw this stupid picture for ali_aliska's Winter's End which has occupied my brain after I started reading it. I just can't express how much I love it with my poor English so I try to draw this poor picture. But still I hope you will like it.

Even though this chapter is a sad one I want to call it the "server room dating" if you don't mind.Because dating with Tony Stark down in Stark Tower's Server room?That's every girl's dream and how James be so lucky to get that?

Do you remember my creepy（ I am starting regret about that）comment? I still want to translate it and waiting for it every day:).

 

 


End file.
